It may be desirable to develop a learning/evolving system to robotically perform one or more activities of a medical procedure where the medical procedure may include diagnosing a patient's medical condition(s), treating medical condition(s), and robotically diagnosing a patient's medical condition(s) and performing one or more medical procedure activities based on the diagnosis without User intervention. The present invention provides architecture, systems, and methods for same.